


Oblivious by Esselle [PODFIC]

by dragoninasuitcase



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Universe, Christmas Party, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Holidays, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoninasuitcase/pseuds/dragoninasuitcase
Summary: ahhh i can't believe how long this took me i am trapped in my house with my family send good vibes plsanyway i am So Sorry if the quality isn't my usual because everything's been crazy. like, whoa. family drama and quarantine and there's literally no privacy in the house.anyway i loved this fic so i had to *attempt* to pod it,,,haha,,,,hopefully y'all enjoy it too!comments are life, pls consider leaving one!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Oblivious by Esselle [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esselle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oblivious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079322) by [Esselle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle). 



**download and/or stream the MP3 file[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FdxN2yRmKLw7qLJ0ELID4Ih8WRKYTuNt/view?usp=sharing).**

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i can't believe how long this took me i am trapped in my house with my family send good vibes pls
> 
> anyway i am So Sorry if the quality isn't my usual because everything's been crazy. like, whoa. family drama and quarantine and there's literally no privacy in the house. 
> 
> anyway i loved this fic so i had to *attempt* to pod it,,,haha,,,,hopefully y'all enjoy it too!  
> comments are life, pls consider leaving one!


End file.
